my_2nd_version_of_what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nineteenth Master
Biography Post Regeneration After fully regenerating and transforming into his next Incarnation. The Master piloted her TARDIS into finding The Doctor. However her TARDIS crashes on Zeta-Seven-Nine. (TV: X and the Daleks,Reunion of the Daleks) Meeting Up With and Travels With The Fifteenth Doctor The Master waits for an entire year on Zeta-Seven-Nine helping the rebels on the planet fighting the Daleks. One Year After she has crash landed on the planet. The Doctor landed on the planet and they reunited with her pretending to be Catherine since he has stolen her body. They worked with the rebels to fully destroy the Daleks. After they say goodbye to the rebels. The Doctor offers her to travel with him again and she accepts. (TV: Reunion of the Daleks) Travels with The Fifteenth Doctor The Doctor took "Catherine" to visit a human colony in the far future. When the Doctor discovered the Vardy robots had killed the set-up team on the colony, the pair escaped the colony, running from the Vardies and Emojibots, but the Doctor ran back in to attempt to destroy the base for the sake of the coming settlers. The Doctor wanted "Catherine" to stay behind, but she followed him, believing that the reason the Doctor kept the TARDIS in the shape of a police box and why he didn't ask for help was because he was the helpline. The Doctor showed her that the Vardies were actually a part of the building and had constructed the colony using themselves. He had her give him directions to the main power centre using a map before The Master realised he had memorised the schematics and was keeping her at the map to keep her out of trouble. The Master pretended to be horrified to discover that the colonists were the last humans in existence after Earth was evacuated. As soon as the Doctor had wired the ship the city had been built around to blow, The Master emerged with a boy called Praiseworthy. The Doctor realised that the colonists had already arrived in hibernation waiting for the ship to wake them up, and entering the ship woke the colonists. The Doctor stopped the bomb, and the pair deduced that the Vardies had been built to sustain happiness and had come to view grief as a plague.The Doctor rebooted the Vardies, erasing their memories of the humans, before beginning diplomatic negotiations between the humans and Vardies. (TV: Smile) The Doctor and The Master then land in The Scottish Highlands in the 17th Century with them being arrested for dark magic. With them being dragged to the tribe's leader Leiana McDonald as she has them put to death for dark magic. With them then being put in a jail cell. They both escape from their cell with The Doctor going to find The TARDIS to get them out. Meanwhile The Master goes to secretly confront Leiana. With her sneakily going into her throne room. And The Master confronts her on their ideals. With Leiana challenging her to a sword fight. They then get in a Sword Fight with Leiana almost stabbing The Master but she does not succeed and The Master is able to disarm her and then goes and tries to kill her but right before she goes to stab her. She hears The TARDIS and knocks our Leiana. With her then running into the TARDIS and then they leave. (TV: The Highland Way) While talking in the TARDIS after their adventure in Scotland. The TARDIS is hit by an Old Ancient Gallifreyan Staff and starts affecting the TARDIS with a poisonous gas that starts affecting them and killing them. The Doctor tells her that they need to get to the very top of the TARDIS and uses the extractor fans to vent the gas. They travel within the TARDIS with them cornered by a Time Zombie. The Doctor confronts her on how she is alive. And she lies saying that she is Catherine and The Master is dead. With him not wanting to lose another companion. He accepts on what she says. They eventually get to the fans control room and vent the gas out of the TARDIS. (TV: Dimensionally Transcendental) While attempting to take The Master to Gallifrey, the Doctor accidentally took the TARDIS to Bristol on Earth, and the pair discovered that the TARDIS exterior had reduced in size. Staying behind in the TARDIS to investigate the effect, the Doctor sent her to look around and find the cause. The Master met Rigsy and his community service crew and learned that people had been disappearing in the area, with murals of them appearing on the walls of a pedestrian tunnel. On returning The Master discovered that the TARDIS had shrunk further, preventing the Doctor from getting out. However, the doorway was still large enough for him to pass her his sonic screwdriver, his psychic paper and a nanotechnological device that allowed him to communicate with The Master and see through her eyes. Putting the small TARDIS in her handbag, The Master set off to find the source of the dimensional leeching. The Master once again met Rigsy, and they investigated the disappearances. The Doctor realised that they were dealing with beings from a two-dimensional universe, who were sucking people into flat surfaces. As the two-dimensional entities were advancing on The Master and Rigsy, The Master and Rigsy escaped the house and, when the Doctor realised that the murals were actually the creatures taking forms of their victims, The Master and the rest of the community service crew at the tunnel hid in a nearby engine repair warehouse. While the group was confused and disoriented, The Master became the leader and attempted to bring them to safety. As the creatures had gradually picked off the community service workers, The Master, Fenton and Rigsy became the only survivors. The Doctor claimed that he had discovered a way to send the creatures back to their dimension but didn't have enough power to do so. In the chaos, the TARDIS was dropped down a shaft onto a railway. Fleeing from the creatures, The Master found the TARDIS in siege mode on the tracks and devised a plan to restore its power. She asked Rigsy to paint a fake door with a flattened handle and placed the TARDIS behind it. Attempting to de-flatten the fake handle so that they could open the "door", the creatures unknowingly pumped dimensional energy into the TARDIS, restoring it to its proper size and full power. The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS and, taking his sonic screwdriver back from The Master, sent them back to their dimension. When the threat was over, the Doctor took the survivors to the surface. (TV: Flatline) Personality Physical Appearance Other Information Behind The Scenes List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 58 * Reunion of the Daleks * Smile * The Highland Way * Dimensionally Transcendental * Flatline * The Expedition From Mars * The Wraiths * Evil of the Neros Season 59 * X and the Daleks Season 60 * The Court of Lies * World Enough and Time Movies * Doctor Who: Endgame * Doctor Who: Legacy of The Doctor